Random Teenager Stuff
by shan123
Summary: The random stuff we teenagers do without a reason. Young Justice style. All one shots! Hopefully all 'sidekicks' will be used. sorry for the "crap-y" chapters...lol
1. Chapter 1

Whoop whoop! Hey you guy! Just thought of this writing this after you tubing random crap on YouTube. And for the people that are reading my story 'ace'. I will finish it! Still writing it. And for those that are not, you should read it.

Okay! This is at a wal-mart. Why? I don't know, lots of people use wal-mart. Why wal-mart? If you can answer that question for me that would be great! Anyway let's get to the point.

* * *

Wally ,robin and Artemis were at mount justice watching TV when a wal-mart commercial came out.

"remember when we got kicked out of wal-mart for a hole year?" Wally said while trying to figure out robin's cell phone password.

"hahaha-yeah Roy got slapped! That girl was pretty strong."

"you guys been kicked out of wal-mart?!" Artemis said mouth wide open. "what the hell did you guys do!"

"well we did things you shouldn't do." Wally said giving up on robin's phone.

"no shit kid stupid!"

"hey, black canary said you couldn't call me that!" Wally said all whinny.

"I bet you guys YouTube it and did everything the people there did."

"yes we did!" robin said with joy. "and I am willing to do that again!"

Wally got up from his seat in a flash. "if you're doing it, I'm doing it!" they both looked at Artemis with a huge joker like smile on their face.

"fine ill do it."

* * *

It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon, and three teen's walked into wal-mart. They walked into random isles looking at stuff and trying not to look suspicious.

Well until an announcement came up over the loud speakers and Wally collapsed to the floor and screamed, "No! No! It's those voices again!"

Moments later three teen's ran all over the store hiding from a security guard that recognized robin. But that didn't stop them.

They ran to the clothing section of the store. Robin being the ninja hid in the cloths rack. A lady in her late 20 stopped to look at the cloths on sale. And what she didn't expect was a boy in his early teens when she separated the clothes. Robin grabbed the ladies shirt and yell, "WELCOME TO NARNIA!"

The lady screamed. It wasn't your average scream it was your horror movie scream. She completely forgot about her shopping cart and ran like if her life depended on it.

Now Artemis went all out. She snuck in the employees only section, got a wal-mart uniform and name tag and got all the wet floor signs. She placed them on all carpeted areas of the store. She even got other employees to help her.

"uhmmm... Why are you putting wet floor signs on the carpet?" a little girl asked.

"because you can slip and fall and break something." Artemis said as serious as possible.

"oh okay." the little girl said raising a brow.

"I'm never going to understand teenagers until I become one." the little girl said walking away slowly.

* * *

okay not so happy with this chapter but oh well. (shrug.) next up: " GANGNAM STYLE!" Now Im really looking foward to that one.


	2. Ganganm Style!

Hey you guys! You guys are awesome! Didn't get much reviews but I know your following my story! Special thanks to yaoifanfake and that guest that reviewed. Guest, your friend is like the best for knowing that song. Yaoifanfake, you can do what they did but your gonna get kicked out of the store. 1517, please record! Okay, to the point of why I'm gonna write this! I was in math tutoring after school and my math teacher started dance a weird dance. I asked where she saw that and she YouTube it for me. And ever since then I'm like obsessed with the song. So I'm gonna right about it. on with the story!

* * *

Everybody was at the mount doing their own thing. Wally shoving as much food he can possibly can before getting in trouble. Artemis was with robin and Zatanna playing on robin's laptop. Conner and Kaldur where talking about some boring stuff. And Megan was about to hit Wally with a wooden spoon.

"hey rob, YouTube some thing for me." Wally said running away from Megan.

Uhmmm...okay sure. What's the title."

"gangnam style."

Everybody looked at Wally like if he was on drugs.

"Gangman what?" Artemis said.

"its pronounce gangnam style Blondie.

"how the hell do you spell that Wally?!" robin said throwing his hands up for a dramatic scene.

"I have no idea but if you write "psy" the first song that pops up is the one."

Moments later...

Wally and robin where one the floor laughing and trying to catch their breath. The girls being girls were still on the couch laughing and superboy and Aqualad laughed like domesticated people they were.

"were did you see this *gasp* Wally?" robin said trying to breath but failing.

"I have this one female friend that goggles' the weirdest things ever *gasp*"

"can you *gasp* dance it?"

"hell yeah man! *gasp* like a boss!"

"so how do you dance it?" Zatanna finally asked.

"you need the sun glasses. So...

You do the cowboy

The horse back

And the finish"

* * *

Okay thats it for this chapter. You have to look it up if you still haven't. "gangnam style" by: psy. Share it with your friends and family, LEARN THE DANCE! Lol. It's a must. I'm looking forward to the next chapter.

" Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  
Baby baby  
Naneun mwol jom aneun nom

You know what I'm saying

Oppan gangnamseutail

Eh- Sexy Lady  
Oppan gangnamseutail

Eh- Sexy Lady  
Oppan gangnamseutail"

-Jenny


	3. Where is Waldo?

Okay I got this idea from this one picture. Sadly I can't give you the link because I got the picture of face book sooooo, yeah. But anyway I hope you guys like it as much as I do.

* * *

It was Halloween today and Wally still didn't have a costume. Robin had invited him to one of the parties Batman had at the manor for 'very educated people'. As always, Wally never said no to a party invitation, mostly not Dick's. So now Wally was in a tuff pickle. He had no costume and he couldn't just cancel on Dick now. Wally laid on his bed for hours. Well minutes but as a speedster Wally couldn't tell the difference.

'I need ideas.' Wally thought. He walked down stairs into the dining table and approached his parents. "I need easy to do ideas for a Halloween costume so please help me." Wally said looking at his parents with the most serious face he could possibly make. "you could be a cowboy." Wally's dad said putting the news paper down. "dad seriously. I'm fifteen! I'm to old for something like that!"

"it doesn't matter honey, you can still be a cowboy! Dick was one last year." Wally's mom said. "okay thats true, but if you think about it, Dick was twelve and shorter. He looked cute! Yes mom I used the word cute!" Wally said throwing his arms up.

"Wally be a good cum and help me find Waldo." Wally's dad said. "oh my god thats it! I could be Waldo! Thanks mom, dad you're the best!" before they could answer, Wally had ran up stairs to get his wallet and run back down stairs to head out the door.

At the party Dick was dressed as a sailor. Yes you heard right a sailor. A very 'cute' one. He waited for the redheaded speedster at the front doors of the manor. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was Waldo.

"I found you Waldo!" Dick threw his hands up and ran to the speedster. "you out did yourself this year Wally. How original."

And it was true. It was very original, and he had Dick's and Bruce's four hundred sixty seven guest to prove it.

* * *

So I hoped you liked it! Please review, follow, favorite and stuff...

-Jenny


	4. Jack and Ralph

Wally and robin where walking to the nearby zeta beam. They had just left from the theater in Gotham. Robin couldn't stop talking about how much he loved the movie "Rise Of The Guardians". Wally just smiled at how childish robin was. It was kind of cute.

"Jack Frost is like my favorite character! He's like awesome! Wally i need to own a t-shirt with his face on it or something. I'm gonna like him on facebook!" robin went on and on about this for awhile until Wally decided to burst his bubble.

"bro, you do know he is just a character from the movie. He is not real. Your probably gonna forget about him in a week tops."

Robin gasp dramatically and put his hands on his face. "Wally!" he said, "how dare you say that! You don't like it because you're a non-believer. But thats okay, jack frost probably doesn't like you anyway. He gonna make sure you slip and fall and hurt yourself. You should watch out, snow here in Gotham is dangerous."

Wally just rolled his eyes. "i still liked Wreck it Ralph better."

Robin stopped walking and looked at him. "you're losing it Wally. The only cool thing from that movie was the sugar rush video game and the old school games."

Now Wally gasped dramatically and put his hands to his face.

And this went on for a while...

Until Wally slipped on a piece of ice and robin laughed like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Well it's been a while sorry...

Please review tell me what you thought of the movies if you already saw them because i loved Jack Frost in the movie Rise Of The Guardians. Loved him so much i liked any page on facebook that had to do with him. Is it okay to have some kind of crush on a not real person? please tell me!

-Jenny


	5. Random Stuff

The Stuff I Google... Okay All Of What Will Be Written Will Take Place On Different Times (Day Ect...) With Different People

* * *

What?

* * *

"Rob, You Listening?"

"Yes Wally! "

"Okay, Fresh From Her Shower, A Woman Stands In Front Of The Mirror Complaining To Her Husband That Her Breasts Are Too Small.

Instead Of Characteristically Telling Her It's Not So, The Husband Uncharacteristically Comes Up With A Suggestion. 'If You Want Your Breasts To Grow, Then Every Day Take A Piece Of Toilet Paper And Rub It Between Your Breasts For A Few Seconds.'

Willing To Try Anything, The Wife Fetches A Piece Of Toilet Paper And Stands In Front Of The Mirror, Rubbing It Between Her Breasts.

'How Long Will This Take?' She Asks.

'They'll Grow Larger Over A Period Of Years,' He Replies.

The Wife Stops. 'Why Do You Think Rubbing A Piece Of Toilet Paper Between My Breasts Everyday Will Make My Breasts Grow Over The Years?'

'Worked For Your Butt, Didn't It?'

He Lived. And With A Great Deal Of Therapy, May Even Walk Again.. The End"

* * *

Just Wasting Time

* * *

"Okay Artemis Go!"

"What Do You Get When You Cross A Duck And A Rooster?

A Bird That Gets Up At The Quack Of Dawn"

"Ummm, Conner Your Turn!"

"If You're An American When You Go In The Bathroom And An American When You Come Out What Are You While You're In The Bathroom?  
European"

"Ha, Okay M'gann Your Turn."

"How Did The Police Scare The Bugs Away?  
They Called For The S.W.A.T. Team."

"Oh God, Rob, Next."

"All Right, A Curious Child Asked His Mother: "Mommy, Why Are Some Of Your Hairs Turning Grey?"

The Mother Tried To Use This Occasion To Teach Her Child: "It Is Because Of You, Dear. Every Bad Action Of Yours Will Turn One Of My Hairs Grey!"

The Child Replied Innocently: "Now I Know Why Grandmother Has Only Grey Hairs On Her Head."

"Kaldur?"

"A Couple Going On Vacation But His Wife Was On A Business Trip So He Went To The Destination First And His Wife Would Meet Him The Next Day.

When He Reached His Hotel, He Decided To Send His Wife A Quick Email.

Unfortunately, When Typing Her Address, He Mistyped A Letter And His Note Was Directed Instead To An Elderly Preacher's Wife Whose Husband Had Passed Away Only The Day Before.

When The Grieving Widow Checked Her Email, She Took One Look At The Monitor, Let Out A Piercing Scream, And Fell To The Floor In A Dead Faint.

At The Sound, Her Family Rushed Into The Room And Saw This Note On The Screen:

Dearest Wife,  
Just Got Checked In. Everything Prepared For Your Arrival Tomorrow.

P.S. Sure Is Hot Down Here."

* * *

Pick Up Lines

* * *

"Okay," Robin Said "Where All Going Around And Telling One Of The Funniest Or Stupidest Pick Up Lines You Have Heard. Wally You Start."

"Do You Have A Library Card? Because I'm Checking You Out."

"Zatanna."

"Apart From Being Sexy, What Do You Do For A Living?"

"Conner."

"Do You Know Karate? 'Cause Your Body Is Really Kickin'."

"Roy"

"Is That A Mirror In Your Pocket? Because I Can See Myself In Your Pants."

"Roy! Keep This Proper!" Robin Said.

"Artemis."

"Do You Have A Band Aid? I Hurt My Knee When I Fell For You."

"Rocket"

"If A Fat Man Puts You In A Bag At Night, Don't Worry I Told Santa I Wanted You For Christmas."

* * *

Okay I'm Done With The Stupid-Ness. Now This Was Really Random Teenage Stuff, What You Think?

Review!

-Jenny


	6. Gun Shots

This Is Not A Chapter You Guys, Sorry. The Point Of Me Writing This Is To Remember The 26 People/Kids That Died At The Elementary School Shooting. 18 Kids Died At School And 2 Died At The Hospital And 6 Other Adults. This Is So Tragic. It Was So Bad That Police Officers Had Heavy Weapons And That All Child That Went To That School Were Evacuated. The FBI Is Also Involved! So Teacher (Mother Of The Killer) And Her Students Were Killed And Others.

A Custodian Ran Through The Halls, Warning Of A Gunman On The Loose, And Someone Switched On The Intercom, Alerting People In The Building To The Attack - And Perhaps Saving Many Lives - By Letting Them Hear The Hysteria Going On In The School Office, A Teacher Said. Teachers Locked Their Doors And Ordered Children To Huddle In A Corner Or Hide In Closets As Shots Echoed Through The Building.

Most Victims Were Children, Between Five And 10 Years Old. First Grade Teacher Victoria Soto, 27, Died When She Threw Herself In Front Of The Gunman's Bullets To Save Her Students. Another School Employee Saved 18 Kids By Hiding Them Inside A Library Supply Closet.

Please Keep The People Who Died In Your Hearts. Pray For Their Family And Friends.

-Jenny


	7. Artemis' B-day

Alright you guys can shoot me now. Yes, i know i haven't posted a chapter in awhile so since it's my birthday today ill post up a new chapter! To be honest, I'm running out of ideas. I blame school. Anyways if you got any, don't be shy! Pm me or leave it as a review. This is what i came up with.

v

v

v

~Okay so this is gonna be Artemis b-day party. Everybody is a year older so yeah. Enjoy!~

Artemis- turning 16

Wally-16

Conner-17

M'gan-17

Kaldur- 17

Roy-19

Robin-14

Artemis walked into the hall with no care in the world. She walked down the halls and went to the kitchen to get an apple and later on decide to go to her room. "it's pretty quiet today...to quiet." she thought as she put in her code to open her bedroom door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARTEMIS!"

She fell back in shock. "how the hell did you get in!"

"We have a ninja slash hacker on our team." Wally said while holding a cake.

"surprise!" M'gann said cheerfully.

Robin popped out of nowhere and blew on his party horn right in her face. Conner, Roy and Kaldur had pretty heavy looking presents in their hands.

"How did you guys know?" she asked getting up with robin's help.

"little birdie told us." Roy said with a smile.

Artemis turned to see robin's billionaire smile.

"thanks guys." she said with a truthful smile.

"alright then, let's eat some cake!" Wally said.


	8. X-mas

**ahhhhh **this is not mine but i love it hope you guys like this just like i did. once again this is NOT MINE! i coped and pasted but I'm posting this to make all fans laugh and smile because it reminds us of our overly loved super heroes. more info at the bottom of the page :D

* * *

**Artemis: **Well at least it's not August this time.

**M'gann:**_On the first day of Christmas,_  
_My Superboy gave to me,_  
_A Robin in a pear tree!_

**Dick: **I don't want to be in a pear tree, Batman wouldn't like that.

**M'gann: **_On the second day of Christmas,  
My Superboy gave to me,  
Two Aqualads,  
And a Robin in a pear tree!_

**Aqualad: **Why would my King require two of me?

**M'gann: **_On the third day of Christmas,  
My Superboy gave to me,  
Three Black Canaries, _

**Dick**: That's three times the training...

_Two Aqualads,  
And a Robin in a pear tree!_

**Dick: **I'm not in a pear tree!

**M'gann: **_On the fourth day of Christmas,  
My Superboy gave to me,  
Four Red Tornadoes,_

**Artemis**: Why am I not in the song yet? Thanks, I really fit in.

_Three Black Canaries,  
Two Aqualads,  
And a Robin in a pear tree!_

**Dick: **M'gann, I'm allergic to pears.

**M'gann: **_On the fifth day of Christmas,  
My Superboy gave to me,_

**Conner**: What's going on?

_I love Supey!_

**Conner**: She loves soup?

**M'gann: **_Four Red Tornadoes,  
Three Black Canaries,  
Two Aqualads,  
And a Robin in a pear tree!_

**Conner**: I like soup too.

**M'gann**: _On the sixth day of Christmas,  
My Superboy gave to me,  
Six Batmans hunting, _

**Dick**: Wait, six Batmans?

_I love Supey!  
Four Red Tornadoes,  
Three Black Canaries, _

**Conner**: What. There's three Black Canaries?

_Two Aqualads,  
And a Robin in a pear tree!_

**M'gann: **_On the seventh day of Christmas,  
My Superboy gave to me,  
Seven Green Arrows, _

**Artemis**: Okay, well… I'm sort of in the song.

_Six Batmans hunting,  
I love Supey!_

**M'gann & Conner: **_Four Red Tornadoes,  
Three Black Canaries,  
Two Aqualads,  
And a Robin in a pear tree!_

**Zatanna: **I thought Robin said he was allergic to pears..

**Artemis:** Shut up, Zatanna, no one cares.

**M'gann: **_On the eighth day of Christmas,  
My Superboy gave to me,  
Eight souvenirs,_

**Wally**: WHOA!

_Seven Green Arrows,  
Six Batmans hunting,  
I love Supey!  
Four Red Tornadoes,  
Three Black Canaries,  
Two Aqualads,  
And a Robin in a pear tree!_

**Zatanna**: I just think we should all be singing!

**Artemis**: Oh god, not you too, Z!

**M'gann**: _On the ninth day of Christmas,  
My Superboy gave to me,  
Nine Green Lanterns, _

**Dick**: Nine Green Lanterns? Why are there so many Green Lanterns?

_Eight souvenirs,  
Seven Green Arrows,  
Six Batmans hunting,  
I love Supey!  
Four Red Tornadoes,  
Three Black Canaries,  
Two Aqualads,  
And a Robin in a pear tree!_

**Dick**: Man, I hope they're not all Hal Jordon, he's a douche bag.

**M'gann**: _On the tenth day of Christmas,  
My Superboy gave to me,  
Ten Flashes running,  
Nine Green Lanterns,  
Eight souvenirs,  
Seven Green Arrows,  
Six Batmans hunting,  
I love Supey! _

**Conner**: I love soup too.

_Four Red Tornadoes,  
Three Black Canaries,  
Two Aqualads,  
And a Robin in a pear tree!_

**M'gann**: _On the eleventh day of Christmas,  
My Superboy gave to me,  
Eleven Speedy's flexing,_

**Artemis**: …What? Seriously, M'gann? Seriously?

_Ten Flashes running,  
Nine Green Lanterns,  
Eight souvenirs,  
Seven Green Arrows,  
Six Batmans hunting,  
I love Supey!_

**Aqualad**: I'm starting to feel uncomfortable.

**M'gann & Conner:** _Four Red Tornadoes,  
Three Black Canaries,_

**ALL (except for Dick)**: _Two Aqualads,  
And a Robin in a pear tree!_

**Dick**: I'M ALLERGIC TO PEARS.

**M'gann**: _On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
My Superboy gave to me,  
Twelve best friends!_

**ALL**: _Eleven Speedy's flexing,  
Ten Flashes running,  
Nine Green Lanterns,  
Eight souvenirs,  
Seven Green Arrows,  
Six Batmans hunting,  
I love Supey! / She loves Supey! _

**Conner**: I LOVE SOUP.

_Four Red Tornadoes,  
Three Black Canaries,  
Two Aqualads,  
And a Robin in a bat cave!_

**Dick**: Thank you!

* * *

okay like i said more info. this is by Inner Mind Theater. you can find them on YouTube. the links are at the bottom so just copy and paste. this is cosplay by the way.

bonus: watch?v=ZzUy_CQ8m7k&feature=fvwp&NR=1

real clip: watch?v=5mpUZ-VwjlU

Your gonna love them! -3-


	9. The Wally West Fan Club

Today Was Very Special Day For Robin And Artemis, It Was The Starting Of The Wally West Fan Club.

.

..

...

...

...

Artemis Already Figured Out Who Robin Really Was. Becoming Friends With Richard Grayson And Going To The Manor With Barbra And Beth Every Other Day She Figured It Out. So Now Here She Was, In The Bathroom With Robin At The Mountain, Putting On Hair Spray Cause He Insisted That They Had To Look Good.

Robin Took The Bottle And Started Messing With It. Spraying Everything And Everyone.

"What. Whaaaaaaattttttt, Wwwwwwwwwwhhhhhaaaaattttt, Whaaaaaaattt?" Robin Said While Spraying.

Well Unit Some Hair Spray Got In Artemis' Eye.

"You Sprayed My Eye!" Artemis Said Holding Back A Laugh.

"How Did Get In Your Eye!" Robin Laughed.

"You Sprayed My Eye!" Artemis Said Now Laughing.

"I Was Keeping My Hand Downwards." Robin Explained.

"But It Landed In My Eyes." Artemis Whined.

"Thank God Nobody Saw That." Robin Said.

"Oh We Saw." Superboy And M'gann Were A Couple Feet Away From The Bathroom Door.

Robin And Artemis Burst Into Laughter. "Oh Good." Robin Said While Rolling On The Floor With Laughter.

"My Name Is Artemis Crock," She Started. "And My Eye Is Bleeding Thanks To This Dick!"

Robin Couldn't Hold It Much Longer, He Laughed Like There Was No Tomorrow.

"I'm Pretty Sure Robin Been Sniffing Crack." Superboy Said.

Robin Was Now Recovering From His Outburst, Until Artemis Sprayed Him With The Hairspray.

"I Wear Shades Bitch! I'm Fabulous!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Weeks Passed And Wally Didn't Believe His Other Friends About The Event That Happened Unit Robin And Artemis Suggested They Went Out.

Wally Found Himself Laughing At His 2 Friends Wearing Yellow Jeans, Red Shoes And A Kid Flash Sweater Right Outside Of The Restaurant.

* * *

ahhhhh that was fun... you guys can like The Wally West Fan Club on Facebook. The link is on my profile. Idea is not mine. it belongs to Inner Mind Theater.


	10. Still Into You

There Really Is No Excuse For Not Writing Other Than I Been Lazy And I'm Losing My Imagination. So, I Will Take Any Request Out There. Robin Is Like 15 In This Chapter So Yeah.

* * *

"Guess What Ace, Babs Gonna Dye My Hair Today Cause I Made A Stupid Bet With Her! Yes Ace Bruce Is Gonna Kill Me And Not Gonna Me Go On Patrol But Thats Okay, Get To Stay Home With You And Look Stupid!"

Robin Talked With Ace Like If He Was Human. Of Course, Ace Would Never Respond But Deep Down In Robin's Head He Knew Ace Somewhat Understood.

But Before I Get Into Detail Let's See What The Bet Was...

* * *

"Babs, Stop Being Such A Girl And Grow A Pair And Ask Darren Out Already! It's Obvious He Likes Likes You And You Have The Same Feelings!"

Barbra And Dick Were Doing Homework In His Room And Richard Just Decides To Bring Up The Topic.

"What No! I'm The Girl. He's The Guy. I Doesn't Work That Way! I'm Not Gonna Ask Him Out."

Richard Just Rolled His Eyes. 'Girls Can Be So Complicated Sometimes' He Thought To Himself.

"Oh My God, What If He Like Rejects Me! Richard Act Out The 'Asking Him If He Want To Go Out With Me' Scene, You Be Darren."

"Awe I Wanted To Be Babs."

"You Can't Be Me Cause I'm Me,! Thats Why Your Darren!"

"I Thought I Was Richard?"

"Dick!"

"Fine, Fine, Fine..."

"You Know What, U Be Me And I'll Be Darren."

Robin Just Singed. 'I Wish I Was Ace Right Now. I Could Be At The Groomer's.' He Thought.

"Okay Ill Make Some Crap Up And You Respond Like If You Where Me, Babs. But You Have To Sound Like Me."

Robin Just Nodded.

"Mmmhhh, So Whats Your Favorite Artist?"

Richard Thought For Awhile. Got To Make This Funny...

"I Like Paramore And Avril Lavigne And And And..."

"Richard! I Don't Talk Like That!"

Robin Just Laughed. "Lets Make A Bet. You Grow A Pair And Ask Him Out And You Can Make Me Do Anything Do Anything At All" He Started. "But If You Don't Ask Him By Tomorrow I'll Be Able To Make Fun Of You In Front Of Darren."

Babs Just Stared At Him For Awhile And Then Gave Him Smirk. "Deal."

Robin Knew Babs Would Never Let This Opportunity Pass, But He Knew He Was Doing This For A Good Cause. Helping His Best Friend Was Worth It.

.

..

...

...

...

The Next Day Came And Just Like He Thought, Babs Had Asked Him Out. And He Said Yes.

"He Said Yes!" Babs Jumped Up And Down With Excitement. "So I Was Thinking About The Bet. I Have The Best Idea Ever! I'm Going To Dye You Hair!"

All He Could Do Was Stare.

* * *

So Back To What I Wrote In The Beginning. Richard Sat On A Chair With Ace To His Side Looking At Barbra. Barbra Just Smiled At Him And Took Out The Hair Dye. Pink And Red. "Know Lets Listen To The Band The Inspired Me To Dye Your Hair These To Colors.

"You Got To Be Kidding Me..." Richard Stated.

"Can't Count The Years On One Hand That We've Been Together.

I Need The Other One To Hold You

Make You Feel, Make You Feel Better." She Sang.

"Of Course Its Paramore." Robin Mumbled To Himself.

Babs Just Laughed And Continued Singing.

"I Should Be Over All The Butterflies

But I'm Into You!

And Baby Even On Our Worst Nights

I'm Into You!"

* * *

lol i hope you guys liked it.


End file.
